What big kids do in there free time
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: TK and Kari pair up to do a presentation project, they decide to do it on what big kids, manely their brothers and their girlfriends, do in there free time. laughing is nothing but guarunteed.
1. Chapter 1

**What big kids do in free time.**

This story takes place in Odiaba elementary school in a class with both TK and Kari when they were both 8. (Trust me your gonna laugh when you read this)

Ms. Takanuchi: (I'm not sure if she is a real teacher but I just made the name up) today I am giving you a presentation project. You partner up with someone, pick a topic, and do a 2 minute presentation on your topic. You may use words, pictures, or both. You have one week.

Then the final bell of the day rang.

Class: YAAAAAAAY!

Then the whole class of 8 year olds exited the classroom.

TK: Kari, you wanna be my partner?

Kari: sure! But what are we gonna do our project on?

TK: I'm not sure, come over to my house and we'll think of a topic, but we gotta stay in my room, Matt is bringing his girlfriend home( I know they live in separate houses but I'm just imagining their parents never got divorced)

Kari: ewwwww gross, hey I just got an idea for a topic.

Kari whispers a topic in his ear.

TK: oh that's a good one! And I finally get to use my big brother spying kit!

Kari: Ahahahaha perfect. And I can finally use that digital camera you got me for my birthday.

TK: ok, today we can work at my house and tomorrow we can work at your house, then you can stay at my house for the night because Matt was taking to Mimi about "having fun in bed" and that seems like it would be perfect for our project.

Kari: and then you can sleepover at my house cause Tai was taking to Sora about a "big night" and that sounds great for our project.

TK: TK: it's a deal, you should call your mom and tell her.

Kari: good idea.

Kari pulled out her phone, called her mom, and told her that she is going to TK's house to work on a project.

TK: wow, you have a cell phone?

Kari: yeah, anyway lets go to your house, oh call your mom and tell her.

TK: good idea.

TK takes Kari's cell phone and informs his mom on the plan, she also said that she wouldn't be home so they could get a snack by themselves.


	2. let the spying begin

**What big kids do in free time**

Later at TK and Matt's house.

TK: so Kari, what do you want?

Kari: a cookie please!

TK: ok hold on…

Before TK could get the cookie jar, Matt and Mimi walk in.

Kari: hi Matt, hi Mimi.

Matt: Kari? What are you doing here?

TK: oh she's here to work on a project with me for school.

Mimi: oh, well me and matt have a _project_ of or own to work on.

Matt:*blush* uhhhh yeah… we'll be in the living room why don't you 2 go work on it in TK's room?

Kari: ok.

Matt and Mimi exited the kitchen and went to the living room, while TK and Kari enjoyed a cookie before going to TK's room.

Kari: ok TK, break out the "big brother spying kit"!

TK: way ahead of you.

TK then pulled out a sort of brief-case like box from under his bed. He then opened it to reveal a camcorder, a stethoscope, and 2 walkie talkies.

Kari: huh, whats that missing impression for?

TK: oh that was for the camera I gave you.

Kari: oh, right, thanks again.

TK: no prob. Now let's get some photos and videos of the 2 lovesick lovebirds.

Kari: lets go, oh better turn the flash off.

The 2 8 year olds snuck their way back to the kitchen and carefully placed the camcorder on the cabnet in a position that could catch both Matt and Mimi. Then Kari hid behind a plant, in waiting the perfect moment to capture for their project. They watched as Matt and Mimi were doing there homework.

Mimi: so, do you think the kids are in their room focusing on their project.

Matt: oh yeah, and you know what that means…

Mimi: you know I do…

Mimi then dove on top of Matt and began to make out.

TK: *thinking* oh my gosh this is good, this is perfect!*

Kari: *thinking* oh my gosh this is priceless. I better take a few pics quick!*

Kari pulled out her camera to take pictures of Mimi and Matt making out. Then Kari gave TK the signal to leave and grabbed the camcorder on her way out, then the retreated to TK's room.

Kari: how did we do?

TK: we did great Kari!

Kari: ok that's enough for today, lets meet at my house tomorrow.

TK: bye Kari.

Kari left and shut the door on her way out, and Matt and Mimi heard the door and quickly separated, blushing…


	3. next part, Tai and Sora

**What big kids do in free time**

TK: hey Kari, am I still coming over to your house after school to work on the project?

Kari: yep, and Tai and Sora will be there too.

TK: perfect, we can't do the project without them.

Kari: I know, oh, do you have your "big brother spying kit"?

TK: yep it's in my backpack* TK gestures to his back*

Kari: well what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Later that day at Kari's house…

Kari's mom: oh good you're here Kari, oh and TK are you staying for dinner?

Kari and TK: NO!

TK: I mean… uhhh I'm just here to work on a project with Kari so I will be gone in about an hour.

Kari's mom: ok then I have to go, you 2 kids behave now, and don't bug your brother hes in there with Sora doing homework, got it?

TK and Kari: got it!

Kari's mom: Well goodbye * she said walking out the door *

Kari: phew that was a close one.

TK: I know, I almost had to stay for dinner, no offence but your mom can't cook to save her life.

Kari: none taken, now get out to camcorder.

TK and Kari got equiped with her camera and his camcorder then snuck into Tai's room to find Tai and Sora making out.

TK:*whispering* Kari you getting this?

Kari:*whispering* yep, you?

TK:*whispering* oh yeah, this is getting us an A+ for sure!

Kari: *whispering* I think we have enough for now. Let's go.

TK nodded in agreement, as they slowly and quietly left the room.

Kari: well your mom isn't gonna be here until 4 so you wanna watch TV?

TK: sure, lets watch beyblade!(I couldn't think of any other TV shows from then) Its soooo cool!

Kari: ok, I like that show too!

And with that to 2 8 year olds watched the spinning top show until TK's mom came to pick him up.

TK's mom: so TK how did you 2 do on your project?

TK: great, with the work were doing we are sure to get an A+! by the way is it ok if Kari sleeps over tomorrow? We still need to work on it.

TK's mom: of course TK, I guess it's gonna be a busy night tomorrow because Matt's bringing Mimi over. By the way, me and your father are going to be out of town tomorrow night so Matts in charge. And I guess you and Kari can sleep in our bed while Mimi sleeps in your bed.

TK: ok.*thinking* perfect now I can get more stuff for our project without being interupted by mom and dad.*


	4. Over night undercover

**What big kids do in free time**

The next day at TK's apartment…

Kari: where's your parents TK?

TK: oh, my parents are out of town tonite so matt is in charge of us.

Kari: ok it's not like it matters, we still have to work on our project and with this "Having fun in bed" your brother was talking about we getting an A+++ on this project.

TK: I know, I'm having a lot of fun with you, ya know, spying on our brothers.

Kari: I'm having fun too, oh I hear your brother and Mimi coming.

As Kari heard, Matt and Mimi walked in.

Matt: hey guys, Kari are you sleeping over here?

Kari: yep and I hear Mimi is too.

Mimi: of course.

TK: mom and dad are going to be out of town tonite so there bed is free.

Matt: ok, TK, can you 2 sleep in yours and my bed and me and Mimi sleep in mom and dad's bed 'cause Mimi hates to sleep alone.

TK: sure Matt, no problem.

Mimi: thanks TK, you to Kari.

7 hours later after supper…

Matt:*yawn* ya know I'm kinda tired what about you Mimi?

Mimi: oh yeah, today was dreadful, you 2, we're gonna go to bed.

Kari: ok were just gonna stay out here and watch TV.

TK: Yep, you 2 have a nice sleep.

Matt and Mimi walk into their parents room.

TK: Kari, time to get to work!

Kari: way ahead of you.

Meanwhile with Matt and Mimi…

Mimi: do you think that those 2 bought it?

Matt: hook line and sinker, so are you ready to "have fun in bed" for the first time?

Mimi: that's why I'm here *Mimi Takes here hat off*.

Matt: well then let's "begin" *matt leads her to the bed*.

Kari and TK follow them quietly with they're camcorder and camera.

TK: are you ready to find out what "having fun in bed" means?

Kari: that's why I'm here, now let's go…

The 2 kids slowly cracked the door open. They both looked around to see Matt and Mimi's clothes scattered around the room, then both pairs of eyes widened to the size of plates when they saw what Matt and Mimi where doing in bed.

TK: *whispering* is that his…

Kari: *whispering* in her…

…was all the little kids could spit out. They took some video and a few pictures and then they nearly bolted away from the door.

TK: I can't believe it that was the scariest thing I have ever seen… even scarier then when angemon died…

TK then gave a scared chill…

Kari: where's the bathroom, I have to rid my stomach of my lunch.

TK: come with me, I'll join you…

After a bit of throwing up Kari and TK got ready for bed…

TK: ok Kari, you get in my bed and I'll get in Matt's… eww what's that smell? And those stains?

Kari: why don't you just sleep with me, your beds big enough for the 2 of us.

TK: ok, but promise me one thing, we will NEVER do what we just saw them do.

Kari: DEAL, I NEVER WANNA DO THAT WITH ANYONE!


	5. i bet you weren't expecting this

**What big kids do in free time**

TK and Kari crawled into TK's bed and quickly fell asleep. They awoke the next morning to Matt and Mimi grinning at them. Then they quickly realized that they were hugging each other. They quickly separated turning away and blushing.

Matt: so did you 2 have a nice sleep? And why didn't you sleep in my bed?

TK: it smelled yucky and it had some weird stains on the sheets… what did you do in your bed to make it smell like that?

Matt: uhhh you're not old enough to know what that is…

Mimi snickered as Matt blushed. TK and Kari did a double-take.

Kari: what time is it?

Mimi: its 10 o'clock and your mom called and said that she is coming to pick up you and TK at 3 o'clock, ok?

Kari: oh yeah, you're coming over to my house tonite right TK?

TK: of course. And Sora is coming over too right?

Kari: yep!

Matt: oh and here's $20, Tai's mom and dad are out of town tonite too so you're gonna need to order a pizza. Give this money to Tai.

Kari and TK: YAAAAAY PIZZA!

Mimi: well we're gonna go for a walk in the park, so you 2 can hang out here for a while until Tai's mom comes and picks you up.

Matt: there is some chocolate chip pancakes on the table in the kitchen, and there are some hamburgers in the fridge, TK you know how to use the microwave right? TK? Hey where'd ya go?

Mimi: they ran out of the room when they heard the words "chocolate chip pancakes", but can you blame them? Everyone loves your CC pancakes!

Matt and Mimi walked out to find TK and Kari scarfing down the pancakes Matt made, then they both laughed.

Matt: TK I need you to listen to me for one minute ok? Do you know how to use the microwave?

TK nodded with half a pancake in his mouth, the other half sticking out.

Matt: ok then you 2 stay here and wait for Tai's mom. I have my cell phone if there's an emergency.

Kari: would you go already, me and TK can take care of ourselves, were not babies.

Mimi: ok, let's go Matt.

Mimi dragged Matt out the door and shut it. After they finished, the 2 8 year olds went into the room Mimi and Matt had slept in. they searched around for things they could use in there project. TK found something that looked like a wrapper.

TK: huh, it says… condom, Kari what's a condom?

Kari; I don't know, let's ask Tai when we get to your place.

After the 2 had lunch, TK packed an overnight bag (with his camcorder) and Kari's mom picked the 2 of them up they went over to Kari's apartment.

Tai: hi Kari, hi TK, how was your night?

TK: good, oh before I forget Tai, 2 things, 1 Matt told me to give you this $20 for a pizza.

Tai: great, I be sure to thank him. Now what was the other thing?

TK:*pulls out the condom package* what is a condom?

Tai:*in shock* w-why do you have that?

Kari: we found it in the room that Matt and Mimi slept in.

Tai: oh…

Tai had a smirk on his face that spread from ear to ear while trying so hard not to laugh.

Tai: it's nothing, but why did you go in the room that Matt and Mimi were in?

TK: uhhh it was my mom and dad's room and I needed a pair of socks so I went in and found that on the floor.

Tai: well then come on in and make yourselves comfortable.

TK and Kari dropped they're bags at the doorway and headed for the living room and found Sora already there.

TK: hi Sora, you're here already?

Sora: yep, hey Tai why are you Smiling like that?

Tai: because Kari and TK found this *holds up the condom wrapper* in the room Matt and Mimi slept in.

Sora covered her mouth to try and hold back here laughter.

TK: what is a condom?

Sora: oh trust me, you will find out in time…

Later at 10 o'clock when TK and Kari were getting tired…

Tai: hey Sora, are you ready for the "big night"?

Sora: oh yeah, I've been waiting for this night for weeks.

Kari: what are you 2 talking about?

Tai: the 2 of us are having a virtual soccer tournament on my play station.

TK: oh that sounds fun, can me and Kari play too?

Sora: sorry guys we only have 2 controlers.

Kari: well can we at least watch you guys play?

Tai: sure, come on…

TK: *thinking* wow I guess he's telling the truth about it if he's inviting us in the room with them, at least we don't have to worry about seeing what we saw with Matt and Mimi* sure but let me talk to Kari for a second…

Tai: ok, come on Sora, let's get the game ready.

Sora and Tai walking in the room while Kari and TK stayed outside…

TK: well it looks like we could use this in the project and save the part with Matt and Mimi for last.

Kari: yeah good idea. Let's go I wanna see Sora kick Tai's butt in virtual soccer.

Kari: no way Tai's gonna win.

TK: care to make a bet?

Kari: ok, if Tai wins u have to watch the video we shot last night.

TK: and if Sora wins u have to wacth it.

Kari: you are on!

So the kids went in the room to watch Tai and Sora play virtual soccer and Sora ended up beating Tai by a land slide, and when they were getting a snack Kari had to watch "the" video. shortly after, Kari and TK changed into they're PJs and got in Tai's parents bed and went to sleep, while Tai and Sora slept in in Kari and Tai's beds. Everyone slept very happily, and in the morning Kari and TK woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

TK: do you smell that?

Kari: you smell it too? It smells like eggs and bacon, let's check it out!

TK and Kari walk out of the bed room to find both Tai and Sora, awake, dressed, and cooking breakfast.

Sora: oh look who's awake Tai.

Tai: great now I don't have to go wake you 2 up. It's hard enough to get myself out of bed.

Sora: last time I checked, I woke you up, isn't that right.

Tai just blushed as Kari and TK laughed and sat at the Table.

Kari: thanks for making us breakfast Sora.

TK: yeah thanks I love bacon and eggs.

Sora: no problem.

Tai: uh hello I'm here too, I helped too ya know?

Sora: you did no more than set the table, I'm the one cooking here.

Kari: no need to fight you 2 lets just sit down and enjoy breakfast.

TK: ya, I don't care who made it I just want to shove it down my throat!

Tai: well it does look yummy let's dig in!

After a delicious breakfast, everyone was sitting on the couch rubbing their bellies in delight.

Kari: great job Sora, I didnt know you could cook.

TK: oh she can cook eggs perfectly, when we were in the digital world, we found a fridge full of eggs and she cooked them to perfection.

Tai: oh yeah I remember that, and then we were discussing what we put on our eggs. I remember the toppings we liked were, salt, pepper, soy sauce, salsa, musterd, jelly beans, maple syrup, and cherries. Man our friends have some weird taste buds…

TK: yeah, but they kinda sounded good.

Everyone burst into laughter while TK just blushed.

Sora: well then, hows about we try some of those recipes, I saw all that stuff in the cuboards while I was getting breakfast ready

Tai TK and Kari: uhhhh maybe later…

After breakfast TK and Kari were getting ready to leave to get there pictures developed.

Kari: hey Tai, me and TK are going to the photo shop down the street to get our pictures devolped for our project.

Tai: ok, be careful, me and Sora are going to soccer practice so bring your key and cell phone with you.

Kari: Ok later you 2.


	6. Matt has a tiny

**What big kids do in free time**

TK and Kari had gotten their pictures developed and the video transferred to a VHS. They were walking home through the park, when they spotted Tai and Sora playing soccer on the soccer field and decided to watch them play. In the end Tai and Sora's team won 10-3 in their favor. So they went out for ice cream to celebrate. TK got super kid, Kari got vanilla, Tai got cookie dough, and Sora got mint chocolate chip.

Kari: thanks for the ice cream guys!

TK: we really appreciate it.

Tai: no problem, we won and we always get ice cream when we win.

Then all the kids licked their respective ice cream, and continued to walk.

Sora: so guys can we see those pictures you got developed?

TK: sure.

TK hands Sora the envelope with the pictures in it. Tai and Sora's mouths dropped to the ground when they saw the contents. They flipped through the pictures, each time they grew more grossed out. When they got to the pictures of Matt and Mimi "having fun in bed" the nearly fainted…

Tai: is that his…

Sora: in her…

(de ja vu huh?)

Tai: Kari, why did you take pictures of me, Sora, Matt and Mimi kissing and doing…other things?

Kari: that's our project topic, what big kids do in free time.

Sora: But this stuff is private, and personal and…*sora takes a look at the Pic of Matt* wow who knew matt was so_ tiny_ AHAHAHA

Tai: wow he always bragged about being _big_ HAHAHAHA. Tell you what kids, you leave us out of your project and give us one of these pictures and you can go ahead with this project.

TK: ok, but why do you want a picture of my brother naked?

Sora: 2 words, Black Mail.

TK: sure, you can take this one. And here's the ones of you and Sora.*TK hands Tai the photos*

Tai: thank you, now I'm gonna go burn these.

Kari: and we'll go now we have to get this ready for tomorrow. Come on TK…

Kari grabbed TK by his arm and they headed back to the apartment

TK: AH AND TAI DON'T TELL MATT ABOUT THIS, HE WILL KILL ME!

Tai: OK HAVE FUN YOU 2!

And with that TK and Kari worked on their project all day until it was perfect. Then they went home, to have a good nite's sleep. When the woke up they were the first ones up. They presented it to the class, half of which had to puke during and after the presentation. The teacher had stopped them before the video giving them an a+ just to end the torture. And with that Kari and TK were happily sitting through the others presentation. They had a great day, until Tai told them what TK and Kari did their project on. Kid-kabobs anyone?


End file.
